Koi... Mil Gaya
Koi... Mil Gaya (Urdu: کوئی مل گی, English: Found Someone) is a 2003 Indian science fiction film directed by Rakesh Roshan (who also has a cameo role). It is the first installment in Krrish (franchise). The film stars Hrithik Roshan and Preity Zinta in the lead roles with Rekha playing an important supporting role. Initially, Aishwarya Rai was offered the role of Nisha. After she declined, the role went to Zinta. Latest News & Updates at Daily News & Analysis|date=2013-05-18|newspaper=dna|language=en-US|access-date=2016-10-29}} The film was released on 8 August 2003. It was shot in Kasauli, Nanital, Bhimtal and in Canada. Koi... Mil Gaya has received the National Film Award for Best Film on Other Social Issues, and was screened at the Jerusalem Film Festival and the NatFilm Festival in Denmark. The film has garnered the Best Picture, Best Director (Rakesh Roshan) and Best Actor (Hrithik Roshan) awards in all major award ceremonies of 2003 including the Filmfare Awards, IIFA Awards, Screen Awards, etc. It spawned two sequels — Krrish and Krrish 3 — making it the first of the Krrish trilogy. It also spawned a spin-off animation-cum-live-action series titled J Bole Toh Jadoo that aired on Nickelodeon (India). The film's theme has parallels to both the 1982 Hollywood hit E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial,Boyhood and the alien: E.T. and Koi Mil Gaya and the 1960s story that E.T. itself was said to have been inspired by, The Alien by Indian filmmaker Satyajit Ray. Director Roshan has stated that Koi... Mil Gaya is 'not an Indian E.T.' The story of a intellectually disabled boy coming in contact with an alien appears to parallel The Alien more closely than E.T. Plot Scientist Sanjay Mehra (Rakesh Roshan) creates a computer program from which he sends variations of the syllable om into space, hoping to attract the attention of extraterrestrial life. When he believes he has finally received a response, the scientific community mocks him. While driving home, an alien spacecraft appears overhead. Sanjay drives off the road, causing the car to hit a stone, flip over, and explode. While Sanjay dies, his pregnant wife Sonia (Rekha) survives the wreck and returns home to India. When their son Rohit Mehra (Hrithik Roshan) is born, he is mentally disabled due to the injury he received in the accident while still being a foetus. Sonia learns from a doctor that although surgery is the only solution to Rohit's disability, it could potentially result in his paralysis or even death. His mother raises him in the town of Kasauli, where he grows up to be a man of limited intellect and childish personality, but with a loving and emotional heart. Rohit has a number of much younger friends; loyal children who play with him. Nisha (Preity Zinta), a young lady comes to Kasauli and is initially antagonistic to Rohit due to his childish pranks against her. This causes her suitor, Raj (Rajat Bedi), and his friends to constantly harass Rohit, resulting in them breaking his scooter. Later, Nisha is sympathetic towards him, knowing about his mental disability from his mother, who chastises Nisha and Raj for assaulting Rohit and breaking his scooter. She invites Rohit to her house and introduces him to her parents, who are also sympathetic to Rohit and care for his childish interests. Rohit and Nisha, now good friends, find Sanjay's old 'om' computer and inadvertently summon the aliens. The visiting aliens leave in haste, leaving one behind by accident. Rohit, Nisha and Rohit's friends find and befriend the alien, naming him Jadoo ("Magic") when they discover his psychokinetic abilities. Raj does not like Nisha's friendship with Rohit and spreads a fake rumour that he and Nisha are going to get married. This does not go well with Nisha, who becomes upset with Raj. Rohit, however, is hurt as he was under the impression that Nisha and he were boyfriend and girlfriend. Jadoo discovers that Rohit is mentally abnormal and he uses his special powers, derived from sunlight, to enhance Rohit's mind. The next morning, Rohit finds himself independent of wearing glasses and has clear vision; he later solves a 10th standard mathematics problem, surprising his mathematics teacher and principal immensely. He later lectures his computer teacher for underestimating and insulting him and to understand the responsibilities of being a teacher. As a result, Rohit finds himself accepted by most of his peers and other students at the school. Due to Jadoo, Rohit also becomes good at dance and sport, due to his physical strength and agility being increased to superhuman levels. Raj and his friends attempt to embarrass Rohit and his little friends by challenging them to a basketball match, although are surprised when Rohit uses his new physique to score several baskets at the beginning of the match. Raj and his gang become desperate and begin to play dirty; this causes the game to turn to their favor. After the sun comes out, Jadoo uses the sunlight to help Rohit and his young friends in the basketball game with humorous results and Rohit's group eventually win the game when Rohit scores the match point in under 10 seconds, greatly amazing the judges and announcer. Nisha and Rohit spend more time together, and Nisha begins to see Rohit in a romantic light. Rohit later proposes to her and she accepts. Jadoo's presence is kept a secret from everyone except Rohit, Nisha, Rohit's friends and Rohit's mother. Raj and his friends later corner Rohit's friends on their supernatural performance at the basketball game. Rohit's friends are forced to flee and Jadoo accidentally falls from their grip. Inspector Sukhwani, (Johnny Lever) sees Jadoo in his bag and informs the other policemen about him. The policemen capture the bag, although Rohit arrives in time to rescue Jadoo, leaving the police behind. He is later confronted by Raj and his buddies. Rohit, now infuriated by the bullies, easily takes down Raj and his buddies but not before the police catch up to him. It is then revealed that Jadoo was not in the bag and had escaped when Sukhwani was busy calling the Police. However, the policemen are suspicious of Rohit and confront him in his house. They take Jadoo and knock Rohit out. When he regains consciousness, Rohit uses his superhuman speed to catch up to the police cars and arrives just in time to save Jadoo from being taken to America by aeroplane. The spaceship, which he had summoned with his father's computer beforehand, arrives back and Rohit bids farewell to Jadoo. As Jadoo leaves, Rohit loses the physical and mental powers bestowed upon him and reverts to his childish, disabled self, which saves him from prosecution by the Indian government. After everything dies down, Raj and his buddies return to harass Rohit, causing the latter to kick Raj's ball into the bully's face with astounding force as Jadoo returns Rohit's powers permanently. Rohit and Nisha thank Jadoo and live a peaceful life thereafter. Cast *Hrithik Roshan as Rohit Mehra *Preity Zinta as Nisha Mehra *Rekha as Sonia Mehra *Prem Chopra as Harbans Saxena *Rajat Bedi as Raj Saxena *Johnny Lever as Chelaram Sukhwani *Mukesh Rishi as Inspector Khurshid Khan *Mithilesh Chaturvedi as Computer teacher *Rakesh Roshan as Sanjay Mehra *Akash Khurana as Catholic School Principal *Beena Banerjee as Indu *Indravardhan Purohit as Jaadoo *Dimple *Hansika Motwani as Priya Six Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was first released in June 2003 by Saregama. |accessdate=9 June 2010}} The music was composed by Rajesh Roshan, and the lyrics were by Dev Kohli. The songs were immensely popular in the year. Idhar Chala song is copied from Suenos, a South American song. In Panchiyon and Jadoo tunes were based on Trans-Europe Express by Kraftwerk. According to the Indian trade website Box Office India, with around 21,00,000 units sold, this film's soundtrack album was the year's fourth highest-selling. Critical reception Koi... Mil Gaya received highly positive reviews from the critics and was declared a "Blockbuster" by Indian Box office. According to Rotten Tomatoes, the film received 75% 'Certified Fresh'. Taran Adarsh of Bollywood Hungama noted, "Hrithik Roshan dominates the show and packs in a power-pack performance. The role of a mentally challenged person is no cakewalk, but the actor takes to it like a fish takes to water. He manages to pull off the zero to hero routine exceptionally well. As an actor, he scales dizzier heights with this splendid performance". Awards Winner See also * Science fiction film of India References External links * Watch Koi Mil Gaya in Urdu with Pakistani recording on Qmuannt (Uploaded by: Muhammad Samiuddin Qazi * * Category:Koi Mil Gaya Category:Qmuannt Category:Pakistani films